Smurf-1 (Smad ubiquitination regulatory factor 1) is a member of the HECT family of E3 ubiquitin ligase marking specific substrates for proteolytic degradation via the ubiquitin-dependent proteolytic pathway. Major substrates of Smurf-1 include RhoA, bone morphogenetic protein (BMP) receptor (BMPR) 1 and 2, smad1 and 5, TNFα receptor associated factor (TRAF) 6 and myD88 (Andrews, P. S. et al. Assay Drug Dev. Technol. 2010). Given the list of substrates, Smurf-1 has established roles in regulating BMP signaling (Chen, D et al. Growth Factors, 2004), neuronal cell polarity (Stiess, M. and Bradke, F. Neuron, 2011), cell migration (Huang, C. Cell Adh. Migr. 2010), tumor cell invasion (Sahai, E. et al. JCB, 2007), mitochondrial autophagy (Orvedahl, A. Nature, 2011) mesenchymal stem cell proliferation (Zhao, L. et al. J. Bone Miner. Res. 2010) and epithelial-mesenchymal transition (EMT) (Ozdamar, B et al. Science 2005).
Pulmonary arterial hypertension (PAH) is a life-threatening aggressive and complex disease of multiple etiologies, characterized by a progressive pulmonary vasculopathy leading to right ventricular hypertrophy/failure and in most cases premature death. Current pharmacological therapies are palliative. Whilst improvements in life expectancy have been observed, current therapies, which focus on altering the vasoconstrictive elements of the disease, do not halt or reverse progression of the disease, and transplantation (double lung or heart-lung) remains the only curative treatment. Given the limited effect of current treatment classes, novel therapies targeting the underlying progressive pulmonary vascular remodeling of PAH are needed.
Germline mutations in the transforming growth factor β (TGF-β) superfamily receptor bone morphogenetic protein receptor II (BMPR-II) gene are prevalent in seventy percent of heritable and some sporadic forms of idiopathic PAH (IPAH). Bone morphogenetic proteins are signaling molecules that belong to the TGF-β superfamily. Bone morphogenetic proteins were originally identified by their ability to induce formation of cartilage and bone, and subsequently identified to be multifunctional proteins that regulate a wide spectrum of function such as proliferation, differentiation, and apoptosis in a large variety of cell types, including osteoblasts, epithelial cells, neurons, immune cells, and smooth muscle cells. So far, >20 mammalian BMPs have been identified, but only three type I and three type II receptors (BMPR-I and BMPR-II, respectively) that are capable of binding with BMPs have been cloned in mammals. Bone morphogenetic proteins are synthesized and secreted from a variety of cell types, including pulmonary vascular smooth muscle cells and endothelial cells. In addition to mutations in BMPR-I and -II, lungs from patients with non-familial PAH display markedly reduced levels of vascular BMPR-1 and -II implying a central role for disrupted BMP signaling in many forms of PAH (Du, L et al. N.Eng.J.Med, 2003). Restoration of BMP signaling in the pulmonary vasculature of PAH patients is therefore of considerable interest in the development of novel anti-remodeling therapeutics for the treatment of PAH.
Smurf-1 has been shown to mediate degradation of BMPR-I, -II and smad1 and 5 in a variety of cell types including osteoblasts (Zhao, M et al. JBC, 2003), myoblasts (Ying, S X et al. JBC, 2003), lung epithelium (Shi W, et al. Am.J.Physiol.Cell.Mol.Physiol, 2004), neuronal tissue (Kallan, T et al. Mol. Cell. Biol, 2009) and endocardial cells (Towsend, T A, et al. Cells Tissues Organs, 2011). Recently, the first evidence has emerged supporting a role for Smurf-1 in PAH where enhanced levels of Smurf-1 were observed in the chronic hypoxia and monocrotaline pre-clinical in-vivo models of PAH and associated with down-regulation of BMPR1 and 2 (Murakami, K, et al. Exp. Biol. Med, 2010 and Yang, J. et al. Circ. Res, 2010).